


A crumpled up piece of paper in a drawer in the Fright Zone

by SpiralSpace



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora-Related Catra Angst, Catra Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralSpace/pseuds/SpiralSpace
Summary: DO NOT READ-Catra





	A crumpled up piece of paper in a drawer in the Fright Zone

Dear Adora  


<s>So, you’ve decided</s>

  


Dear Adora  


<s>So, you want</s>

  


Dear Adora  


<s>I just wanted to say</s>

  


Dear Adora  


Not every day that the bandaid rips you off.

  


Dear Adora  


Does that sword have an undo button?

  


Dear Adora  


<s>Eat my</s>

  


Dear Adora  


<s>I always knew</s>

Once, when we were little, there was this girl. She was the only person other than you who talked to me when she didn’t have to. But I was worried about what you’d think if you found out, so I hurt her until she went away. <s>I never told you</s>

  


<s>Dear Catra,</s>  


<s> Please get more batteries. </s>

<s> -Entrapta </s>

  
Dear Adora

It’ll be easy to find your replacement, because the world is full of <s>other, smaller morons</s> other people who think I’m a crazy asshole. <s>Hey here’s an idea, instead of wasting my time you could have</s>

  
Dear Adora

One of the other force captains here is kind of obsessed with me right now? She reminds me of you actually, it’s weird. I don’t know what to do. But hey, no matter how badly I handle it, I still won’t be you. <s>Wow</s>

  


_One time I swear I saw a dog in the fright zone._

_Not a person’s dog, it was just like, out in the wastes._

_It looked miserable._

_But sometimes I wonder._

_If I’d hopped on a skiff and picked that scraggly dog up, and dropped it off at the Whispering Woods, do you think it would have gone in?_

_Or would I have watched it turn around and walk all the way back?_

  


Dear Adora

In all the years I knew you, you were never wrong.

  
Dear Adora

<s>I never told you, because</s>

  
Dear Adora

<s>They finally fixed that noisy pipe in the cafeteria. I bet you regret leaving when you did</s>

Dear Adora

I learned what justice was by staring into the gulf between us.

  
Dear Adora

The rebellion won’t save you <s>if you’re the problem</s>

  
Dear Adora

Maybe if you hit the space I left it’ll go away.

  


_Lost, one heart._

_If found, please return to the compost bin, where it will finally do some good._

  


Dear Adora

What I miss most is knowing what your excuse is today.

  
Dear Adora

<s>Did you ever wonder how I</s>

  
Dear Adora

I didn’t cry

  
Dear Adora

I cried

  
Dear Adora

Your face is dumb

  
Dear Adora

I laughed

  
Dear Adora

I wasn’t sad

  
Dear Adora

I was heartbroken

  
Dear Adora

<s>Do I have an undo button?</s> Guess I’ll just have to keep scratching stuff out.


End file.
